Love Eruptions
by DivergentMockingjayC
Summary: Just one lemony Lemon, if your not comfortable with it, don't read. One-shot


**Hi Guys!**

**Just warning you this is a one-shot, no real plot. not long, got it y'all?**

**Only constructive criticism, not destructive. i don't need to deal with bitches through the keys of a letter board...**

**here goes...**

(Tris P.O.V.)

_Tobias ran his hands over my breasts, eliciting a moan from me. He lowered his mouth over one and swirled his tongue around the nipple, biting occasionally, while kneading the other roughly, but in a way that made me __squirm. _

_I was getting restless. I flipped us over and went straight for his pants. I held him down with one elbow, and with the other hand i threw off his belt and pants, then finally... his boxers. i grabbed his long, large member and started pumping, Tobias moans louder and louder, screaming my name... _

I wake up. SHIT. what did i just dream about?  
>i was <em>doing it<em> with Tobias. I thought i was afraid.

all i feel right now is desire. i NEED Tobias. i check the time, the analog clock on my bed stand reads 1:32 AM.

Crap. Tobias is asleep upstairs in his bedroom. its much to early to wake him up. He wouldn't even understand if i did. He knows about my fear and respects it, he would be confused of what i wanted

But all i want right now is him with me, inside of me.

God i am horny.

For a few minutes i just lie in bed, attempting to fall asleep, but its no use. i am as awake as if its the middle of the day.

I wonder what i can do for my predicament. then i have it.

I know Tobias does it, I've heard him.

Masturbate, touch myself whatever i want to call it.

**PAGEYBREAKEYWHATGONNAHAPPENPAGEYBREAKEY**

I close my eyes, and run my hands over my breasts, imagining that my petite hands are Tobias's warm rough ones. I swirled my finger around my nipple, eventually pinching them. i start to moan, and moan.

Then i reach my hands down, to my womanhood. The area is throbbing with need, i begin to tease myself, circling my area, not touching it. Slowly i get closer and closer. Without realizing that i am now screaming Tobias's name like my life depends on it.

**PAGEYBREAKEYWHATGONNAHAPPENPAGEYBREAKEY**

All of a sudden i hear something.

"Tris? are you alright..."

Oh shit i think to myself, but i am unable to stop pumping in and out of my area with 2 fingers.

Tobias walks in my room, slowly repeating

"Tris, are you okay?"

i reply quickly, but i know i sound strained.

"yeahimfineyoucanleavenow...imfinejustsleeping"

"Are you sure"

he says while turning on the light

**(he can't see anything because its to dark...)**.

Shit its all over now.

he looks over to me and gasps,

"oh sorry.. umm ok i going to leave, sorry for bothering you..." His face red with embarrassed.

i just lye on my bed panting, wondering what i must look like, sprawled on top of my bed, face flushed and embarrassed, naked and near orgasming...

**PAGEYBREAKEYWHATGONNAHAPPENPAGEYBREAKEY**

i grab a sheet to cover up my naked body as he turns around and starts to leave as i yell

"Wait"

He just says "it's ok Tris... its not good to build yourself like that, and not let go... i'll gonow"

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "i-i d-don't want you to leave"

He looked at me in surprise "y-you w-w-what?"

"i want you to stay." i say confidently. i drop the sheet to the ground, completely exposing myself to the man i love.

he just says "ok"

he sits down and watches me, i can see a very definite bulge in his crotch, i had no idea how me being naked can turn him on.

I continue what i started.

I start rubbing my clit, i begin feeling a wonderful sensation again.

i feel something building up inside of me, something lovely that feels amazing.

I continue rubbing and pumping and stroking until i explode, a burst. It feels so good letting go, I'm not sure it can get much better than this.

I open my eyes to see, Tobias with his head leaning back, his pupils dilated.

Then i look down. his pants are down, his boxers are down. and his... his dick was extremely erect. i just realized.

"Tobias... were you masturb- jerking off watching me?"

His face is now flushed and embarrassed, but he replies "Tris you are so goddamn sexy, i don't understand why your self conscious of your beautiful body. i have had to take many cold shower since i met you. Maybe your boobs are not the biggest in all of dauntless..."

I blush at this.

"But you are more beautiful inside and out than any other girl. And i love you more than anything."

All of a sudden we start making out, until i realize i'm naked. i run over to my bathroom and hide.

sighing, my moment is over. Tobias knocks on my door.

"Tris... i know you are upset, and i am very sorry for using you like that. We don't have to do anything for the rest of our lives if thats what you want..."

Then i realized. I don't care anymore. i unlock the door and walk out. Naked. No clothes!

Tobias looks at me. He has put his Pants back on but i can see his arousement in his crotch.

I walk over to him an kiss him straight on the lips, we kiss for what seems for like hours, an move over to the bed, i flip on top of him and straddle him.

we make out, and soon enough i break away and start moving downwards...

His neck, then his chest and finally down too his crotch, i start unbuckling and pulling down his pants, as soon as i do he groans, and i see the tent in his boxers, that was being pressed down in his pants.

**PAGEYBREAKEYWHATGONNAHAPPENPAGEYBREAKEY**

****I pull down his boxers, and make a daring move, i put my mouth completely over his manhood.

"T-Tris you don't have to do this" he says nervously

i just look up at him and he silences,


End file.
